


Su sutil generosidad

by miauneko



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [Yaoi/BL] [GeesexBilly] Para algunas personas, una vida sin Geese es una mejor vida. Pero esas personas no son Billy.
Relationships: Geese Howard/Billy Kane, GeesexBilly
Kudos: 6





	Su sutil generosidad

**Author's Note:**

> An English version is available: [[His Subtle Thoughtfulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343484)]

Billy no había estado presente en el momento en que esa parte de su vida fue interrumpida de manera tan abrupta. Aquella noche, él había estado vagando por las calles en los alrededores de Geese Tower, inquieto y amargado, esperando que el castigo que Geese-sama le había impuesto terminara.

Habían discutido días atrás, y por primera vez en años, Geese se había enfurecido con él. Pero, a pesar del temor que el empresario era capaz de infundir en él, Billy se había mantenido firme. Mirando a Geese a los ojos, había explicado que era irracional permitir que Terry Bogard entrara en el rascacielos. Y había empeorado aun más las cosas.

Era sabido que los hermanos Bogard querían matar a Geese Howard, como venganza porque éste había asesinado al padre adoptivo de ambos más de una década atrás. Geese no debía abrir las puertas del rascacielos para ellos.

“Usted parece no verlo, pero su obsesión con vencer a Terry lo está haciendo comportarse de un modo impropio, Geese-sama”, había dicho Billy, manteniendo su voz dura a costa de un gran esfuerzo, porque necesitaba que su jefe entendiera y cambiara sus planes. “Esta imprudencia no es digna de alguien como usted”.

Billy había sabido que estaba cruzando una delgada línea. Se estaba excediendo, pero no había nadie más que se atreviera a decirle ese tipo de cosas a Geese. El único que se arriesgaba todo el tiempo a contradecirlo para poder protegerlo era él. 

El rostro de Geese se había tornado pétreo y frío, y su molestia había ardido con una calma helada que hizo que la convicción de Billy vacilara.

“No regreses hasta que el torneo haya terminado, Billy”, había dicho Geese en voz baja y amenazante. “Sal de mi vista”.

Billy había querido protestar, insistir, pero Geese le dio la espalda y miró la ciudad a través del ventanal.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Billy obedeció, pero, antes de que llegara a la puerta, Geese agregó, hablando por sobre su hombro: “No eres nadie para entrometerte en mis asuntos. No lo olvides”.

Aquellas eran las últimas palabras que Geese le había dirigido antes de morir.

Era por aquella discusión y la posterior sanción que él no había estado al lado de Geese la fatídica noche de la pelea con Terry Bogard.

Billy había estado caminando sin rumbo cerca del rascacielos, agobiado, frustrado... Cumpliendo sus órdenes como un buen sirviente, porque parecía que eso era todo lo que sabía hacer.

En algún momento había alzado la mirada hacia lo alto del magnífico rascacielos, y había percibido la intensa energía azulada de Geese brillando contra el cielo oscurecido, seguida de un destello dorado parecido a una explosión. Ningún sonido llegó a él, pero no le quedó duda de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por reflejo, echó a correr hacia el edificio, maldiciendo entre dientes por no haber desobedecido, por no estar junto a Geese-sama.

Recordaba con demasiada claridad lo que había acontecido después. Había llegado a la terraza decorada con motivos orientales que Geese mantenía en el piso más alto del edificio. Había visto las barandas de madera roja quebradas y astilladas; rotas debido al violento impacto de un cuerpo contra ellas. Había oído la voz agotada de Terry Bogard explicando que él había intentado evitar la muerte de Geese, pero que éste había preferido caer al vacío antes que aceptar su derrota y la ayuda de un enemigo.

Y lo último que recordaba, era que Bogard había tenido la osadía de decirle: “No vale la pena que lamentes lo sucedido, Billy. Búscate una mejor vida ahora que eres libre de él”.

Varios días después, Billy había despertado en uno de los hospitales clandestinos de Howard Connection, con un brazo enyesado, algunas costillas rotas y una grave contusión en la cabeza.

Lo primero que había visto al abrir los ojos fue el rostro angustiado de su hermana Lilly, pero lo que había salido de sus labios fue el nombre de Geese-sama.

Al hablar con el personal médico, éstos le dijeron que se había enfrentado con Terry, pero él no recordaba la pelea ni cómo había llegado ahí. Los doctores también explicaron que Billy había permanecido inconsciente por días, a pesar de que sus heridas no lo ponían en peligro de muerte. Perturbado, el joven se dio cuenta de que le habría gustado prolongar aquella inconsciencia, para no tener que enfrentar la realidad.

Billy no pudo asistir al entierro, porque éste había tenido lugar días atrás. Recibió los informes de Ripper y Hopper sintiendo su mente adormecida, deseando que aquello no fuese más que una pesadilla.

Volvió a casa con Lilly poco después.

Reunir el valor para visitar el cementerio le tomó algunos días más.

Geese-sama había sido enterrado en un cementerio privado, cuyas laderas se extendían por varias hectáreas. A Billy no le pasó desapercibida la similitud de esa propiedad con el cementerio donde sus propios padres estaban enterrados en Londres.

La lápida de granito negro estaba situada a la sombra de un olmo gigante, el único de su tipo en todo ese lugar. El imponente árbol le pareció apropiado para su jefe, pero ese detalle, que en otra ocasión le habría hecho sonreír, le causó un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Se detuvo con la mirada baja, observando la hierba medio amarillenta que aún marcaba el área donde la tierra había sido removida para introducir el ataúd. Alzó lentamente la vista, hasta que leyó el nombre “Geese Howard” grabado en la oscura piedra. Los números que indicaban las fechas de nacimiento y deceso se tornaron borrosos cuando sus ojos se humedecieron. Geese-sama había muerto a los cuarenta y un años, y los últimos doce años de su vida los había pasado con él.

El dolor en su pecho se agudizó y amenazó con convertirse en un grito. Billy apretó los dientes, sin poder permanecer un segundo más en ese lugar. Hizo una inclinación como despedida y, sin decir palabra, se retiró de ahí.

Las semanas pasaron, y South Town continuó existiendo sin Geese. Hubo algunos días de caos en las calles, de luchas entre pandillas disputándose la ciudad. Billy ni siquiera tuvo el consuelo de poder volver a la oficina donde había pasado tantas horas con su jefe, porque el rascacielos había sido allanado por las autoridades, y lo mismo había ocurrido con todas las propiedades relacionadas con Howard Connection.

Los empleados habían sido interrogados, y el personal de “confianza” de Geese-sama se había desentendido de sus compromisos y había comenzado a revelar información confidencial, por el simple hecho de que el empresario ya no estaba ahí.

Desde la pequeña casa que compartía con Lilly, Billy observó cómo el imperio que Geese había construido durante años se venía abajo.

Su primer impulso fue hacer algo, proteger la ciudad de su amo, pero no sabía cómo, en especial sin el respaldo de la infraestructura de Howard Connection. Geese no le había dejado instrucciones sobre cómo proceder en caso algo sucediera con él. Billy estaba seguro de que su jefe nunca había considerado la posibilidad de morir tan pronto, y eso le entristecía aun más.

Y había un pensamiento que lo agobiaba permanentemente, que no podía compartir con nadie.

Billy sabía que Geese podría haber sobrevivido a esa caída de haberlo querido. Había sobrevivido una vez, usando su poderoso ki para frenar el impacto unos segundos antes de tocar el suelo. Había resultado lastimado, sí, y había necesitado meses para recuperarse del todo, pero nunca había estado cerca de la muerte. Billy lo había acompañado durante el periodo de convalecencia, y ante su expresión preocupada, Geese se había burlado diciéndole “¿crees que una simple caída puede matarme?” y luego había reído.

Esa vez, Billy había sentido que Geese no le hablaba en serio, pero la posibilidad de que su jefe supiera sobrevivir a ese tipo de caídas le había dado cierta tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, la segunda vez, Geese había muerto; había preferido dejar que su existencia acabara antes que aceptar la ayuda de un enemigo. Porque nada en ese mundo era más importante que sus propias convicciones.

Nada. Ni un imperio, ni una fortuna, ni mucho menos una persona que había pasado doce años siempre a su lado.

¿Cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras que Geese le había dirigido?

“No eres nadie…”

—Pero soy la persona que usted eligió como su hombre de confianza, Geese-sama…

Billy se dio cuenta de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, y sonrió con amargura mientras negaba levemente para sí.

Esa mañana se encontraba en el cementerio otra vez. Había vuelto después de meses, para despedirse. Lilly y él regresarían a Inglaterra en un vuelo que partiría esa noche. 

En ausencia de Geese, y con la ciudad en manos de otros, ya no había ninguna razón para que ellos permanecieran ahí.

Billy había limpiado la lápida de granito negro, y encendido tres varillas de incienso que luego había puesto en un pequeño incensario japonés. Su jefe había tenido predilección por esas costumbres, y Billy había procurado complacerlo adoptándolas también, aunque nunca estaba seguro de si llevaba a cabo los rituales de la manera correcta.

Geese-sama ya no estaba ahí para decirle si la cantidad de inciensos era adecuada, ni para enseñarle la manera apropiada de presentar sus respetos a un muerto.

Apesadumbrado, Billy se acuclilló y tocó la lápida con la punta de los dedos, recorriendo una a una las letras del nombre de su jefe.

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, el vacío dejado por Geese permanecía.

En silencio, Billy se disculpó por estar abandonando la ciudad, y agradeció por todo lo que Geese-sama había hecho por él. Con el dinero que le había pagado en esos años, Lilly y él conseguirían recomenzar una vida en Inglaterra. Habían decidido evitar Londres y otras ciudades importantes para reducir las posibilidades de que algún enemigo buscara a Billy para ajustar cuentas. La casa que habían conseguido en un pueblo llamado Tidworth no era grande, pero Lilly podría convertirla en un lugar acogedor. Con una tenue sonrisa, Billy comentó que en el jardín trasero no faltaría espacio para colgar la ropa recién lavada, y luego se preguntó si alguna vez le había hablado a Geese sobre aquel pasatiempo.

No había mucho más que pudiera decir, así que el joven solamente cerró los ojos, intentando sentir algún rastro de la presencia de su jefe.

Él nunca había tenido control sobre su propio ki, pero el de Geese había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para que incluso alguien como él pudiese verlo.

Sin embargo, Billy no percibió nada en aquel cementerio.

—Es extraño —murmuró el joven, abriendo los ojos—. En la ciudad puedo sentir los ecos de su vida… —Billy deslizó sus dedos por el granito, hacia el ángulo donde éste terminaba entre la hierba—. Pero no puedo sentirlo aquí —susurró, apoyando una mano sobre las briznas verdes.

Al ponerse de pie, Billy observó el paisaje en la distancia. Algunos edificios eran visibles por sobre las copas de los árboles.

Tal vez lo que decía tenía algo de verdad. La presencia de Geese-sama estaba entretejida con cada fibra de aquella ciudad, y no limitada a los confines de un cementerio. Y aunque los años pasaran, la manera en que su jefe había moldeado a South Town perduraría. Eso era algo que no iba a cambiar.

—¿Se refería a eso cuando hablaba de inmortalidad, Geese-sama? —murmuró Billy, y esperó algunos segundos por una respuesta que sabía no iba a llegar.

* * *

—Billy… ¡Billy! ¿No me oíste? Sirve tres pintas para la mesa cuatro.

Billy volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto. Fue a buscar tres vasos de grueso cristal al estante detrás de la barra y, tras llenarlos hasta el borde con cerveza dorada y algunos centímetros de espuma, deslizó los vasos por la superficie de madera hacia su compañera.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa cansada de “tú puedes, casi es hora de cerrar” y no se mostró molesta porque Billy parecía más distraído que de costumbre. El joven llevaba trabajando un buen tiempo ahí y había demostrado que ponía esfuerzo a lo que hacía, aunque en ocasiones parecía desconectarse del mundo y pasaba unos minutos con la mirada perdida en la nada.

El pub se encontraba lleno esa noche, y el ruidoso ambiente estaba cargado de calor humano y risotadas. Los marcos de las ventanas y el borde de la barra habían sido decorados con guirnaldas verdes y parpadeantes luces de colores para estar a tono con la cercana navidad, y la atmósfera estaba más animada de lo usual, porque los clientes habían decidido que pasar la noche bebiendo era la mejor manera de gastar sus bonificaciones de fin de año.

Billy llevaba meses trabajando en ese pub, ubicado en un vecindario tranquilo de la ciudad de Tidworth, y sus deberes no eran muy claros. Se suponía que era un vigilante y que debía estar en la puerta, pero no tenía mucho que hacer. Su única tarea era encaminar a algunos borrachos en la dirección general de la avenida a la hora de cerrar.

No solía haber altercados, y Billy había comenzado a ayudar con tareas menores, como lavar vasos y platos cuando el lugar estaba abarrotado. Sus compañeros de trabajo pronto habían descubierto que él tenía amplios conocimientos sobre licores, especialmente costosos destilados, y le habían permitido ayudar tras la barra.

En horas diurnas, cuando el pub estaba cerrado, Billy a veces pasaba por ahí y se encargaba de lavar las toallas y manteles sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

El personal más antiguo del pub se había quedado desconcertado al ver que ese joven de aspecto peligroso, vestido con jeans descosidos y chaquetas de cuero, no causaba ningún problema y se dedicaba a sus labores con esmero.

Nadie sabía mucho sobre su vida antes de su arribo a Tidworth. Billy había llegado a la ciudad junto con su hermana menor, y se habían mudado a una vieja casa desocupada cerca al río. Ambos habían buscado trabajo, y parecían llevar una vida pacífica, sin causarle molestias a nadie.

—Puedes irte a casa, yo me encargaré de cerrar —dijo Billy a su compañera una hora después.

Los clientes se habían retirado y el pub estaba vacío. La joven, que estaba por comenzar a limpiar las mesas con un paño húmedo, lo miró agradecida y asintió.

Una vez a solas, Billy desconectó todas las luces de colores. Se le hacía difícil disfrutar de esa época del año, porque las navidades eran para pasarlas en familia, e inevitablemente le recordaban a todas las personas que ya no estaban ahí para celebrar con él.

Sus padres, cuando era pequeño, y luego Geese-sama...

Billy restregó un paño húmedo sobre la superficie de una de las mesas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la muerte de Geese, los pensamientos de Billy volvieron a su ex jefe. El joven se preguntó qué diría Geese al verlo forzar una sonrisa cada diciembre, cuando su hermana Lilly lo saludaba por navidad y también por su cumpleaños, que coincidía con esa fecha.

No sabía si Geese habría hecho un comentario despectivo, o si se habría burlado. Tal vez hasta le habría parecido divertido que Billy finalmente hubiese aprendido a fingir de manera convincente.

Apesadumbrado, Billy se dio cuenta de que no encontraba una respuesta. Su jefe siempre había sido complicado. Sus reacciones imposibles de prever.

Una vez más, Billy se concentró en su trabajo para dejar de pensar. Limpió mesas y acomodó taburetes. Puso las botellas vacías en el contenedor para reciclaje, y, cuando hubo terminado, salió por la puerta trasera para fumar un cigarrillo en el callejón donde apilaban la basura.

Sentado sobre unas cajas vacías de cerveza, Billy encendió el cigarro y se apoyó contra la vieja pared de ladrillos. Sabía que ése era un vicio desagradable, pero no podía dejarlo. El pequeño ritual que precedía a cada cigarrillo —la sacudida de la cajetilla, el tenue e innecesario golpe para acomodar el tabaco, sostener el cigarrillo en sus labios y sentir el calor de la llama del encendedor cerca de su rostro— lo hacían sentir cerca de su ex jefe, a quien había visto hacer esos gestos cientos de veces. Las volutas de humo gris se alzaban de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho allá en South Town; le traían recuerdos de decenas de conversaciones sostenidas en una atmósfera llena de un aroma a tabaco y licor.

Billy dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y cerró los ojos. No había nada que disfrutar en la manera en que el humo se abría paso hacia sus pulmones, dejando una resequedad áspera en su garganta. Una vez más, se preguntó qué placer encontraba Geese-sama en aquellos cigarrillos, en las pipas kiseru japonesas, en los habanos importados.

La noche a su alrededor era helada pero estaba tranquila, como todas las noches en Tidworth. A lo lejos se oía el rumor del río, y el eco de una conversación en uno de los edificios contiguos.

La vida en esa ciudad era completamente distinta a la vida que Billy había llevado en South Town, y eso estaba bien. Aquel pueblo se enorgullecía de tener una de las tasas más bajas de delincuencia en toda la zona, y era un lugar apropiado para que Lilly viviera segura. Una buena parte del dinero que él había ganado mientras trabajaba para Geese se había ido en la compra de la casa, pero aún tenían suficientes ahorros. No tendrían de qué preocuparse, al menos por algunos años.

Por costumbre, Billy tocó el sansetsukon plegado en tres que llevaba oculto tras la espalda, bajo sus ropas. En todo ese tiempo no había tenido que usarlo. Ningún enemigo de Howard Connection lo había rastreado hasta ese pequeño pueblo.

Aunque… ¿eso quizá estaba por cambiar…?

Dando otra larga calada al cigarro, Billy miró hacia el cielo nocturno.

Una semana atrás, al salir de casa, se había sentido observado. Al mirar a su alrededor, había visto un elegante vehículo negro girar en una esquina y desaparecer. No alcanzó a ver a los ocupantes ni leer la matrícula, pero había reconocido que el automóvil era un Bentley. No se trataba de un modelo lujoso, pero ver esa marca en esa parte del pueblo le había llamado la atención.

La sensación de ser observado había continuado por un par de días. El vehículo no había vuelto a aparecer.

Una parte de Billy atribuía aquella sensación a todos los recuerdos que ver un vehículo de aquella marca despertaba en él, pero su instinto le decía que había alguien vigilándolo, y que debía estar alerta.

Quizá su vida pacífica había terminado y el pasado lo había alcanzado.

Billy lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo. Al ponerse de pie, por el rabillo del ojo, notó un ligero movimiento donde el callejón conectaba con la acera, tras el ángulo de la pared del pub. No le quedó ninguna duda. Alguien se había apartado hábilmente para no ser visto.

Frunciendo el ceño, Billy se acercó a la calle y miró en ambas direcciones. Ahí no había nadie.

Volvió al pub. Apagó las luces una a una y, sin bajar la guardia, salió por la puerta delantera y la aseguró con llave.

Intencionalmente, tomó un camino poco iluminado pero que él conocía bien. Si alguien lo estaba siguiendo, su plan era emboscarlo y averiguar qué estaba pasando. Era mejor acabar con ese peligro de raíz, antes de que algún enemigo pudiera llegar a Lilly.

Billy caminó con pasos rápidos y no oyó ningún ruido detrás de él, pero supo que no estaba solo. Alguien lo seguía y ese alguien sabía ocultar bastante bien su presencia.

Unos metros más allá, de improviso, Billy salió de la acera y se ocultó entre unos densos arbustos marchitos en un lote desocupado. Había varios lugares que se podían usar como escondite, y la persona que lo seguía tendría que examinar cada uno si quería encontrarlo.

Billy esperó, sujetando fuertemente el sansetsukon y usando su aliento tibio para evitar que el frío entumeciera sus dedos. Por entre las ramas resecas del arbusto vio que una silueta se detenía en el límite de la propiedad. Era un hombre, pero no pudo ver sus facciones porque una de las farolas de la calle brillaba intensa tras su espalda, y su rostro quedaba a contraluz.

El hombre contempló el terreno repleto de plantas medio muertas y debió presentir que era una rudimentaria trampa, porque en vez de entrar para buscar a Billy, simplemente dio media vuelta y se retiró, hasta que Billy lo perdió de vista.

“Si quieres jugar, está bien”, pensó Billy con fastidio, esperando unos segundos antes de salir del escondite y echar a andar con prisa, para no perderle la pista al desconocido.

Sin embargo, aquella misma figura a contraluz le bloqueó el paso súbitamente. Con rabia, Billy se dio cuenta de que quien había caído en una trampa era él. El hombre había simulado irse, pero había permanecido ahí, esperando que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

“No me dejas más opción…”, pensó Billy sonriendo interiormente para sí, disfrutando de la descarga de adrenalina que siempre precedía a un enfrentamiento y que llevaba años sin sentir.

Había querido abordar ese asunto de manera razonable, pero esto demostraba que debería haber usado la violencia desde un inicio.

Era una de las primeras cosas que Geese-sama le había enseñado. Recurrir a la violencia para tomar el control de una situación.

El desconocido comenzó a hacer un movimiento, pero Billy ya había empuñado su arma y se había lanzado contra él, empujándolo hacia un lado, aprisionándolo contra el muro del terreno e inmovilizándolo al atrapar su garganta bajo la sólida madera del sansetsukon.

Billy hizo presión, indeciso entre intentar obtener respuestas o simplemente romperle el cuello.

En su instante de duda, el desconocido echó el rostro hacia atrás, dejando su cuello aun más expuesto. Pero aquella no era una señal de rendición, porque el hombre estaba sonriendo de una forma extraña, como si aquella situación le hiciera gracia.

Billy apretó los dientes y empujó con más fuerza, pero entonces su mente registró detalles que al inicio no había percibido. El hombre era más alto que él, de complexión más robusta. De haberlo querido, podría haberse defendido con un empellón, pero prefería permanecer inmóvil.

La sonrisa entretenida que esbozaba era familiar y, al alzar más la mirada, Billy vio unos fríos ojos celestes que lo observaban fijamente, burlones y complacidos.

El resto de detalles se fundieron en una marea de confusión. El cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, la profunda risa baja y desdeñosa…

Billy sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró.

* * *

Nunca había abrazado a su jefe de esa forma, y el contacto había sido tal como lo había imaginado. La rígida sorpresa de Geese, el momento incómodo en que Billy había sabido que estaba cometiendo una falta, porque Geese no había hecho ningún ademán para corresponderle.

Pero no podía apartarse. Quería permanecer unos segundos más así; sentir el calor del cuerpo de Geese, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón.

Si luego tenía que enfrentar su molestia, no importaba. Sólo necesitaba unos cuantos segundos más…

Oyó la risa baja de su jefe. Esa risa que tanto extrañaba y que sólo oía en sus recuerdos y sus sueños.

Billy hizo un suave sonido similar a un quejido de dolor al sentir las manos de su jefe apoyándose pesadamente a ambos lados de su cintura, provocándole escalofríos. Geese no retribuyó su abrazo, pero lo mantuvo cerca de sí con firmeza por un largo momento.

—Estás fuera de práctica. Has bajado la guardia.

Billy se estremeció cuando el aliento de Geese cosquilleó en su oído. Poder oír su voz después de tanto tiempo lo hizo temblar.

Un instante después, Geese posó las manos en sus hombros y empujó levemente para apartarlo y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Billy sintió un apretón en su hombro, como cuando Geese lo recompensaba por un trabajo bien hecho. La sonrisa del empresario no había desaparecido. La expresión complacida de sus irises celestes se había acentuado.

—¿Qué te asegura que no soy un impostor?

—Nunca lo confundiría con un impostor, Geese-sama.

Billy calló, abrumado por todo lo que quería decir, y por la violenta emoción que lo estaba embargando. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Felicidad? Nunca se había sentido así. No sabía cómo llamar a lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿No vas a preguntar cómo es que estoy vivo?

Billy rio con amargura, a su pesar. El tono burlón en esa pregunta, la crueldad implícita en la sonrisa desdeñosa de Geese-sama, que lo había dejado creer por años que había muerto… Todo estaba ahí. Todo lo que le irritaba y que amaba de ese hombre. Y por encima de eso, su presencia…

—Aceptar que está vivo es más fácil que aceptar que murió —respondió Billy con completa honestidad.

—¿Sí?

Billy asintió y guardó silencio.

—A pesar de lo que dices, me diste por muerto —comentó Geese sin abandonar su tono desdeñoso.

—Sí… —murmuró Billy.

La dolida afirmación del joven hizo que Geese lo contemplara con fijeza y alzara una mano hacia su rostro.

Billy se sobresaltó ante el breve contacto en su mejilla, y luego se sintió mortificado al ver que, al apartar la mano, los dedos de Geese estaban húmedos.

—Te has ablandado en estos años, Billy Kane —comentó Geese, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

Avergonzado, Billy se apresuró a secarse el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta.

—No volverá a ocurrir —aseguró.

—Eso espero.

—Sólo no vuelva a… —Las últimas palabras de Billy fueron ininteligibles.

Geese ladeó su rostro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —exigió saber.

Billy dudó, pero finalmente respondió, su voz baja.

—No vuelva a caer de un edificio, por favor —murmuró.

Geese lo contempló un momento y luego rio, como si la respuesta le hubiera hecho gracia.

Billy rio también, débilmente y sin humor. De pronto se sentía agotado, pero no conseguía guardarle rencor a Geese-sama por no haberlo contactado para informarle que estaba vivo durante todo ese tiempo. Porque Geese-sama estaba _ahí_ , aunque fuera para burlarse de él y menospreciar su sufrimiento.

* * *

—¿Tú no vas a beber?

Habían vuelto al pub y Billy había servido un vaso del cognac más fino para Geese, quien se había sentado en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana.

El joven seguía abrumado, y la noche se le antojaba surreal.

Estaba en un pub de Inglaterra, con Geese-sama…

Sin embargo, una vez que la sorpresa inicial había pasado, Billy había comprendido que no todo era bueno.

Geese estaba ahí, otra vez con él, sí, pero no había venido solo.

Mientras se dirigían al pub, Billy había avistado la oscura forma de un Bentley aparcado en una estrecha calle lateral. Había un hombre vestido como mayordomo esperando de pie junto a la puerta del conductor. Geese había hecho un gesto con su mano y el hombre había asentido, sin necesidad de que intercambiaran palabras.

Aquel era un nuevo empleado de confianza… ¿Quizá alguien que había estado con Geese durante esos años?

Alguien que había sabido que Geese estaba con vida, mientras Billy permanecía en la ignorancia.

—Sírvete algo.

—No tengo demasiadas ganas de beber, Geese-sam…

—Obedece.

Billy disfrutó de la molestia que su ex jefe le provocó. Después de tantos años, le resultó casi agradable suprimir la respuesta insolente que podría haberle dado.

Cumplir aquella orden dócilmente, a pesar de su molestia, también se sintió bien. No seguía órdenes de nadie, pero aún le gustaba obedecer a Geese-sama.

Billy llenó un vaso con cubos de hielo y vertió una cantidad ínfima de Scotch sobre ellos. Volvió a la mesa y, tras un titubeo, se sentó en la silla opuesta frente a Geese, quien observó el vaso lleno de hielo con abierta desaprobación.

El joven bajó la mirada. ¿Iba a ser reprendido por esa muestra de rebeldía?

Sin embargo, Geese no dijo nada y bebió un sorbo de cognac.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy, alzando la vista despacio.

—Viaje de negocios.

Billy sintió una profunda pesadumbre, pero ¿qué otra respuesta había esperado? Era obvio que el empresario debía estar dedicándose a sus negocios otra vez.

Con esfuerzo, Billy se obligó a no pensar en por qué Geese no lo había llamado para que volviera a su lado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?

—Si percibiste mi presencia quizá no estoy tan bien como pensaba —ironizó Geese.

Ante eso, Billy desvió la mirada hacia el cuello de su ex jefe. No había medido su fuerza, y el sansetsukon había dejado una leve marca rojiza.

No pidió disculpas porque Geese no parecía esperarlas.

—¿Fue usted quien ha estado observándome desde hace unos días?

Geese bebió otro trago de cognac y no respondió. Billy no insistió.

—¿Has conseguido llevar una buena vida, Billy? —preguntó Geese a su vez.

Billy miró la superficie de la mesa, buscando algo que decir. La vida en Tidworth era la vida que él quería para su hermana. Pero para sí mismo, lo único que quería era…

¿Qué? ¿Abandonar a Lilly y volver a South Town, junto a Geese?

Billy no sabía si podía hacerlo. No podía simplemente dejar a Lilly, su única familia.

Por eso, evadió la pregunta, y se dio cuenta con una punzada de pesar que Geese tampoco le estaba pidiendo que volviera con él.

—Compramos una casa. Finalmente cumplí la promesa que le hice a Lilly cuando éramos niños.

Geese hizo girar el cognac dentro del vaso.

—Será interesante ver qué hiciste con tu dinero.

Billy parpadeó. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

* * *

Usualmente Billy se sentía orgulloso de tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar y saber que lo había conseguido por sus propios medios. No necesitaba de lujos, ni le molestaba comprar cosas de segunda mano para ahorrar un poco de dinero.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Geese Howard dentro de su sencilla casa inglesa le hizo sentir que todo era inadecuado. Desde las cortinas hechas a mano, hasta los peldaños de la escalera, que crujían al ser pisados.

Geese recorrió la casa en tan sólo unos segundos, sin hacer ningún comentario, y entró en la habitación de Billy como si el lugar le perteneciera.

Billy mantenía su dormitorio ordenado y limpio, pero no había esperado visitas. Había algunas canciones a medio componer sobre el escritorio, y algunas revistas abiertas en el velador.

Geese miró una con indiferencia, pero los contenidos llamaron su atención y la levantó para examinarla con detenimiento.

—Geese-sama, espere…

La revista había estado abierta en una página específica, y el empresario observaba la fotografía principal del artículo. La publicación era de casi una década atrás, y los mostraba a ambos en South Town, de pie junto a la limosina, conversando.

La foto era inofensiva, pero el artículo había sacado las cosas de contexto, y había insinuado que algo podía estar pasando entre ellos, porque siempre estaban juntos, y porque en la foto —tomada a escondidas— ambos estaban compartiendo una sonrisa sincera.

Apenas la revista había salido a la venta y Geese se había enterado de sus contenidos, el empresario había ordenado que la sacaran de circulación. La gran mayoría de ejemplares había sido destruida, pero Lilly había conservado uno... Y Billy lo había permitido. Y luego había buscado consuelo en esa instantánea de un tiempo pasado. Una vida a la que no había creído poder volver.

Geese observaba la foto, las versiones más jóvenes de ellos. Billy había tenido veintiún años en ese entonces, y aún no había aprendido del todo que no debía dejar entrever sus sentimientos con tanta claridad cuando estaban en público.

En la foto, era obvio que le estaba sonriendo a Geese con afecto, por algo que el empresario había dicho.

Geese no comentó nada. Solamente dejó la revista en el velador con un “hm” y se volvió para observar a Billy.

La incomodidad del joven era evidente, pero sus ojos claros mostraban el mismo afecto que en la fotografía de la revista. Eso no había cambiado, ni siquiera después de que Billy lo había dado por muerto.

Geese había sabido desde un inicio lo que Billy sentía por él, pero ahora podía comprobar que ese ex empleado suyo nunca iba a dejar de quererlo.

Billy estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación, y no se apartó cuando Geese quiso dirigirse a las escaleras para volver al primer piso.

El joven puso una mano en el marco, cerrándole el paso.

—Aún hay algo que quiero hablar con usted —dijo Billy con voz tensa.

Geese podía sospechar de qué se trataba. Había tantos temas que tratar.

Sin embargo, ese momento no era el adecuado, porque era más que evidente que Billy estaba consiguiendo controlar sus emociones a duras penas. Geese no quería una conversación que estuviera puntuada por ofrecimientos arrebatados, o frases dichas sin pensar.

—Ven dentro de dos noches a mi hotel y hablaremos —indicó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Billy.

El joven se vio descontento con la respuesta, pero no puso objeción. Tímidamente, tocó la mano de Geese con la suya. Y luego dio un paso hacia él, y un segundo después lo estaba abrazando de nuevo, con menos desesperación que la primera vez, pero con la misma fuerza.

—No se suponía que debías echarme tanto de menos —amonestó Geese con sorna, pero esta vez correspondió al joven con un ademán rígido debido a la falta de costumbre, y sintió cómo Billy se abandonaba a su abrazo, ocultando el rostro contra él y murmurando su nombre.

* * *

En la fecha acordada, Billy tomó un tren hacia Londres poco antes del atardecer, y durante el trayecto observó el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, sumido en reflexiones.

Geese-sama no había cambiado en nada. Era el hombre que él recordaba; desconsiderado, desdeñoso, y en ocasiones cruel. Pero ninguna de estas características cambiaba la fascinación que él había sentido desde que lo había conocido, porque, entre esa desconsideración y crueldad, Billy podía vislumbrar algo más. Siempre había sido así. La forma justa en que Geese lo había tratado en el pasado, las sorpresivas muestras de amabilidad…

Dos noches atrás, cuando el empresario le había permitido estrecharlo una segunda vez, el abrazo había terminado con una suave exhalación de incomprensión y unas palmadas entre su cabello, como si Geese-sama lo estuviera reconfortando, diciéndole “ya todo está bien” sin necesidad de palabras.

Billy se había sentido un poco mejor después de eso, pero no había entendido por qué Geese había postergado la ineludible conversación que debían tener.

Los dos días habían pasado, y el joven había comprendido la razón. Geese-sama había sabido perfectamente que él necesitaría tiempo para aclarar su mente, y que pasaría un día entero agobiándose debido a la incertidumbre sobre lo que debía hacer, ahora que había descubierto que su ex jefe estaba vivo.

El primer día había transcurrido mientras él alternaba de una decisión a otra. En un momento se decía que ofrecería volver a trabajar como guardaespaldas de Geese, si el empresario quería aceptarlo, y al momento siguiente descartaba esa idea, molesto consigo mismo porque no pensaba abandonar a Lilly en Inglaterra, ni tampoco obligar a la joven a regresar a vivir en un lugar tan peligroso como South Town.

Quería ir con Geese, pero no podía dejar a Lilly. Aquella era una decisión imposible.

El segundo día, Lilly había notado su desasosiego, y le había preguntado qué sucedía. Billy fue sincero. Le contó que Geese estaba con vida y que se habían encontrado una noche. Después de la sorpresa inicial de Lilly, y aunque no comprendía por qué habían tardado tantos años en enterarse de ello, la joven se había mostrado contenta de que el empresario estuviera bien, porque siempre le había estado agradecida por salvarlos de una vida en las calles, y porque sabía que Geese había sido un buen jefe para su hermano.

Billy había pensado que el contento de la joven desaparecería cuando él mencionara que tal vez querría volver al trabajo, pero, en vez de eso, Lilly sonrió.

“Es una buena idea” había dicho la joven, viéndose feliz.

“South Town está lejos, no quiero que estés aquí sola”.

“Pero en cierto modo, si no vas... estarías dejando al señor Geese solo, ¿no?”

Billy había apartado la mirada. No se imaginaba a sí mismo haciendo eso tampoco.

Lilly había reído suavemente al ver su agobio y se había acercado para tomarle una mano. Había esperado a que Billy la mirara a los ojos para continuar:

“¿Podrías ser feliz aquí, sabiendo que el señor Geese está en South Town?”

Esa pregunta sólo tenía una respuesta, y Lilly no necesitaba escucharla para saber, porque había visto cuánto había cambiado su hermano después de que Geese Howard había sido dado por muerto.

Desde su punto de vista, si Geese había reaparecido, Billy sólo tenía una manera de proceder, y aunque a ella le entristeciera ver partir a su hermano, sabía que Billy no iba a ser feliz ni ahí ni en ningún otro lugar, si no estaba junto a ese hombre que tanto estimaba.

Después de esa conversación, cuando Billy se sentía abrumado por las dudas, era Lilly quien le recordaba que ya no se trataba de decidir. Aquello simplemente era la culminación de algo que había comenzado cuando Geese los había encontrado viviendo en las calles de Londres, tantos años atrás. Geese les había dado los medios para que se valieran por sí mismos, y ahora ambos eran adultos, y podían ser independientes. No era necesario que estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos, porque eran familia, y ése era un vínculo que siempre los uniría, sin importar la distancia.

Lilly tuvo la oportunidad de hacer hincapié en sus argumentos cuando Billy se dio cuenta de que la reunión con Geese-sama sería el veinticuatro de diciembre, la víspera de navidad y también de su cumpleaños.

Lilly había planeado preparar una cena para esa noche, y había encargado un pastel de cumpleaños. Tener que cancelar esa celebración y dejar a Lilly sola lo llenó de culpabilidad.

“No te preocupes, mis amigas me invitaron a salir con ellas”, dijo Lilly restándole importancia al asunto cuando Billy comenzó a dudar otra vez. “Más bien, no vas a permitir que el señor Geese reciba la navidad a solas, ¿verdad?”

—¿Cuándo dejó de ser una niña? —murmuró Billy en el tren, recordando lo mucho que Lilly le había insistido que ella iba a estar bien, porque ya era una adulta, y tenía su propia vida.

Por algunos minutos, Billy fantaseó con la idea de volver a trabajar para Geese.

“Ni siquiera sé si él quiere que regrese…”, pensó con amargura un instante después.

Quizá se estaba adelantando a los hechos. Geese-sama tenía a alguien con él ahora, ese hombre vestido de mayordomo que lo había acompañado a Tidworth.

Billy había podido examinar al hombre de cerca cuando éste llegó en el Bentley a recoger a Geese, después de la visita a su casa. La expresión de los ojos claros de aquel hombre era lo primero que había llamado su atención. Tras los delicados lentes de armazón plateado que llevaba, aquellos irises celestes casi grises habían estado llenos de un helado aire de superioridad, pese a que el hombre estaba vestido como un sirviente, con una levita negra a modo de uniforme, y unos correctos guantes blancos en sus manos.

La manera en que el hombre había abierto la puerta del vehículo para dejar pasar a Geese fue adecuada, pero el tono con que le habló al empresario despertó una desconfianza inmediata en Billy.

Ésa no era la manera apropiada para dirigirse a Geese. El mayordomo era cortés, pero no se consideraba un subordinado. Era casi como si él le estuviera haciendo un favor a Geese-sama al acceder estar bajo sus órdenes.

Y Geese-sama había permitido que el mayordomo le hablara en ese tono, y no lo había puesto en su lugar mientras subía al auto.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese hombre trabajando para él?

Billy apoyó la frente en el vidrio frío de la ventanilla del tren. ¿Geese-sama lo había reemplazado por un mayordomo? Alguien con la elegancia innata que él nunca se había interesado en mostrar.

Con fastidio, Billy observó su reflejo en el vidrio. En esos años, sus facciones se habían acentuado lo suficiente para que ya nadie lo confundiera con un muchacho, pero no cabía duda del tipo de persona que era. Nunca iba a poder hacerse pasar por un snob elegante.

A Geese-sama esto nunca le había molestado, pero entonces… ¿por qué no lo había llamado a su lado? ¿Por qué había preferido contratar a otra persona?

No tendría más opción que preguntárselo directamente, pero no estaba seguro de si la respuesta le iba a gustar.

* * *

El hotel era vagamente familiar, pero Billy no reconoció el lugar hasta que el mayordomo abrió la puerta de la amplia suite donde Geese estaba alojado y le pidió que esperara en la antesala.

La misma disposición de muebles, la misma decoración… El paisaje nocturno que se veía a través de las ventanas… Billy había estado ahí antes.

Era la habitación donde Geese los había acogido, a él y a Lilly, años atrás, cuando los había encontrado tratando de sobrevivir en las calles.

—Iré a informar al señor Howard de su llegada —dijo el mayordomo cortésmente.

Billy notó que los ojos fríos de ese hombre observaban su chaqueta de cuero y sus jeans gastados con disimulo. También percibió un ligero acento en su casi perfecto inglés británico.

—Oye —dijo Billy con más insolencia de la necesaria—, ¿tienes nombre?

—Hein, _sir_.

Hein. Entonces el acento que había notado quizá era alemán. Geese-sama seguía buscando a su personal de confianza entre europeos.

Billy no se sentó. Caminó por la antesala con creciente impaciencia, decidiendo que no tenía nada contra ese tal Hein. Solamente no le agradaba como reemplazo suyo. En especial si ese hombre había tomado su lugar junto a Geese-sama.

Hein reapareció en la antesala e hizo un gesto hacia el interior de la suite con una reverencia al estilo occidental.

—Geese-sama lo está esperando.

Billy entrecerró los ojos al oír el honorífico japonés, pero no comentó nada.

Geese estaba sentado en un sillón victoriano de tapiz burdeo junto a la ventana, observando el paisaje. Había un sillón vacío frente a él que Hein señaló con un gesto amable.

Billy caminó hacia Geese e hizo una profunda inclinación, con las manos a los lados y la espalda recta, a la usanza japonesa.

—Geese-sama —saludó.

Geese se volvió para observarlo un instante, pero Billy notó con cierta frustración que su ex jefe casi no reparaba en él, sino que dirigía la vista hacia el mayordomo.

—Sírvenos algo de tomar.

—En seguida.

Billy se sintió desorientado. Antes, ésa había sido parte de sus tareas. Servir licor, preparar café, tareas nimias que él disfrutaba enormemente.

—Permítame hacerlo a mí, Geese-sama —dijo Billy sin conseguir dominar su impulsividad, buscando el mueble bar y los vasos de cristal con la mirada.

—No, deja que Hein se encargue —dijo Geese con aspereza—. Siéntate.

Billy apretó los dientes y obedeció. Esperó una mirada burlona de parte del mayordomo, pero éste no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Se había dirigido al mueble bar, y verificaba que los vasos estuvieran limpios.

Incómodo, Billy permaneció sentado en el borde del sillón con la espalda tensa, y aprovechó la espera para examinar el resto del lugar.

Se sorprendió al ver un enorme y tupido árbol de navidad cuidadosamente decorado en la sala contigua.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No esperaba ver algo así en su habitación… —dijo Billy, haciendo un gesto hacia el árbol.

—Es una decoración que bien se puede ignorar. Pedir que lo retiraran no habría hecho más que causar inconvenientes.

—Tampoco es que le molestara cuando los empleados decoraban el rascacielos en navidad —acotó Billy, pensativo.

—¿No? —dijo Geese con una sombra de sonrisa.

Billy recordó cómo, conforme los años pasaban, las decoraciones de navidad habían ido invadiendo los distintos pisos del edificio. Los adornos habían llegado hasta el mismísimo lobby afuera de la oficina de Geese.

Aunque Geese no celebrara esa fiesta, no era reacio a dejar que otros la disfrutaran. Tal vez, si hubiesen tenido más tiempo, Billy habría conseguido infiltrar alguna simbólica guirnalda dentro del despacho en sí.

De pronto, Billy cayó en la cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto en medio de su emoción por ver a su jefe otra vez.

—Geese-sama, ¿por qué me pidió que viniera hoy específicamente?

—Era tan buen día como cualquier otro.

Hein regresó con dos vasos de whisky, servidos con la medida que a Geese-sama le gustaba, y Billy frunció el ceño, fastidiado por la interrupción.

—Ya coordiné la seguridad —informó Hein, irguiéndose y permaneciendo junto a Geese—. También dejé indicaciones para que nadie lo interrumpa.

—Bien.

—¿Debo pasar la noche aquí?

Geese rio, sin que Billy entendiera por qué. Y aquella risa era una que Geese solía usar con él y nadie más, pero esta vez había sido dedicada a ese mayordomo de ojos fríos.

—No es necesario —respondió el empresario.

Hein hizo una nueva inclinación y se retiró.

Billy bajó la mirada, sintiendo que había sido reemplazado por completo. ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de volver a trabajar para Geese?

Es más, si lo pensaba bien… no había sido Geese-sama quien había pedido esa reunión. Era él quien había querido hablar. Si no lo hubiera pedido, tal vez no se habrían reunido aquella noche, y el empresario habría vuelto a South Town, dejándolo atrás.

Billy entrecruzó los dedos y los retorció, agobiado por la incertidumbre. Perder a Geese había dejado algo roto en él. Saber que el empresario estaba vivo y que él no podía estar a su lado lo llenaba de desesperación.

—Geese-sama, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —murmuró Billy manteniendo la mirada educadamente baja.

—Ya no trabajas para mí, no tienes que pedir autorización para hacer las cosas.

Billy ignoró la punzada de dolor que le produjo esa afirmación.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Geese, humedeciendo sus labios con el whisky—. ¿No te das cuenta de que eres un invitado? —agregó, su voz tornándose entretenida—. Habla libremente. Debes tener muchas preguntas.

Billy asintió.

—¿Por qué no me dijo que había sobrevivido?

—Por qué… —repitió Geese pensativo, observando la bebida dorada en el vaso.

Billy esperó, y como la respuesta tardó en llegar, levantó la vista para contemplar el rostro de su jefe. El cabello rubio y los ojos celestes no habían variado en nada, pero podía notar nuevas arrugas que hacían que Geese se viera mayor.

—¿Has conseguido llevar una buena vida, Billy?

La misma pregunta de dos noches atrás, pero esta vez Billy respondió:

—La vida que quería para mi hermana.

—¿Y para ti?

—Eso ya no era posible —respondió Billy, mirando a Geese a los ojos con esfuerzo—. Porque usted no estaba aquí.

Geese permaneció en silencio, sin que su rostro expresara nada.

—¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba vivo? —insistió Billy—. ¿Qué ganaba con no decírmelo?

—¿Ganar? Nada. —Geese rio en voz baja—. Nada en absoluto.

—¿Entonces por qué?

Billy se sorprendió al oír su propia voz. Su tono había subido, y su pregunta había sonado a un reclamo. No le guardaba rencor a Geese por haberlo dejado sufrir todo ese tiempo, pero el dolor que se había acumulado en su interior, los reproches hacia sí mismo y el arrepentimiento que había luchado por suprimir, parecían querer desbordarse ahora que su jefe estaba de vuelta.

Geese permaneció calmado, y observó los ojos de Billy, que brillaban intensos con algo parecido a molestia. Por algún motivo, ver al joven así le hizo sonreír.

—Me preguntaba qué pensarías —dijo Geese, y su voz clara pero suave contrastó con el tono alto que había usado Billy—. Sobrevivir a una derrota sigue siendo una derrota. ¿Tu imagen de mí se ha derrumbado?

Billy parpadeó, confuso por un instante.

—La única persona a la que le importan esas cosas es a usted, Geese-sama —dijo Billy tan cortés y firmemente como le fue posible—. Para mí nada ha cambiado. Es más, quiero… —Billy cerró los ojos un momento. No era así como había pensado volver a pedir trabajo, pero ya no había marcha atrás—. Quisiera trabajar para usted otra vez, si me lo permite.

Geese recibió aquellas palabras con agrado, pero no aceptó el ofrecimiento de Billy. Sin dar una respuesta, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana de la sala, desde donde se podía admirar la calle decorada con titilantes luces de colores.

Agobiado por la falta de respuesta, Billy se puso de pie también y permaneció unos pasos detrás de Geese, observando su espalda, como había hecho tantas otras veces en el rascacielos en South Town.

—Recuperarme del todo está tomando más tiempo de lo planeado —comentó Geese sonando fastidiado, pero al instante siguiente rio—. Aunque valió la pena hacer que Bogard creyera por años que había matado a alguien; que él no es diferente de la persona que tanto odia.

Billy frunció el ceño, odiando el hecho de que Geese aún pensara en Terry.

—¿No hizo público que estaba vivo porque quería que Terry Bogard sintiera _culpabilidad_? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por dominar su molestia y fallando.

Geese rio de nuevo al oír su tono ofendido.

—No fue el único motivo —respondió, para apaciguar al joven—. La convalecencia tomó tiempo.

La molestia de Billy se disipó.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ahora, Geese-sama?

Geese no dijo nada y Billy comprendió que su ex jefe no iba a responder esa pregunta. Y eso sólo podía significar que Geese aún no estaba bien, pese a que se desenvolvía como si la caída nunca hubiese ocurrido.

—¿No cree que contratarme nuevamente resultaría útil? —preguntó Billy—. Después de todo, un mayordomo no es un guardaespaldas —señaló con desdén.

Geese se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

—Noté que Hein no te agrada.

—Si usted lo eligió debe tener algún mérito pero, como dije, no es un guardaespaldas.

—¿Estás celoso, Billy? —preguntó Geese con tono burlón, viéndose entretenido.

—No —aseguró Billy.

—Toleraré que me mientas esta vez, porque en este momento no eres mi subordinado. Pero que no se repita —advirtió.

—No se repetirá, Geese-sama.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?

—¿Está aceptando mi propuesta?

—Al igual que cuando te encontré años atrás, sigue siendo difícil conseguir buenos empleados —asintió Geese.

Billy sintió una oleada de alivio y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Geese lo contempló detenidamente.

—Parece que me equivoqué. Creí que te haría feliz ser libre.

Billy negó, sin dejar de sonreír, y guardó para sí el comentario de que Terry Bogard había dicho algo similar. Algo sobre finalmente ser libre de Geese y poder comenzar una vida. De seguro Geese-sama se enfurecería al enterarse de que compartía una opinión con su enemigo.

—Tenía una deuda que pagarle, pero no estaba con usted contra mi voluntad —dijo Billy.

—Pero te sometías a la voluntad de otro cuando claramente eso te desagrada.

Billy recordó la noche que Geese le había ordenado que no regresara al rascacielos hasta que el torneo acabara. Había pasado años arrepintiéndose de no haber desobedecido.

—No de un “otro” cualquiera, sólo de usted —corrigió Billy entre dientes.

—¿Es todo lo que quieres? ¿Obedecer…, _obedecerme_ , por el resto de tu vida?

—Querer ser útil para usted y protegerlo, no significa que no quiera nada más.

Billy bajó la mirada. Era irreal estar conversando con Geese después de tanto tiempo. Y sabía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero Geese hacía preguntas y le hacía desear revelarle todo. Todo lo que había pensado que jamás podría decirle.

—¿Qué más quieres? —dijo Geese, impaciente—. Habla con libertad.

Geese esperó, pero Billy sólo le dirigió una breve mirada con aire de culpabilidad antes de apartar la vista abruptamente.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Geese dijo en voz baja:

—Creo que sé de qué hablas. ¿Será eso que has querido de mí, de manera evidente desde que eras un adolescente novato, y que nunca mencionaste porque eres un buen empleado?

Billy sintió algo parecido a pánico y alzó la vista una vez más. Geese le sonreía entretenido, pero no había ningún rastro de crueldad o burla en su expresión.

—¿Lo… sabe? —preguntó Billy, avergonzado, pero no sorprendido. Durante su adolescencia, lo que sentía por su jefe se había manifestado de mil formas distintas, en momentos poco convenientes. Había sido un periodo incómodo y desesperante, en que un roce accidental de la mano de Geese lo hacía sonrojar, y una mirada de su jefe podía mantenerlo despierto toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama. O haciendo algo más…

Pero eso había sido años atrás. Billy había creído que la atracción que sentía hacia Geese estaba bajo control, y que la sabía disimular.

—En este momento no estás trabajando para mí —señaló Geese plácidamente, atento a cada cambio en la expresión confundida de Billy—. ¿Quieres probar conseguir eso que quieres?

—¿Qué está intentando decir, Geese-sama?

—Creo que no necesito explicarme.

Billy se puso a la defensiva. Si Geese estaba jugando con él, aquella burla era extremadamente cruel.

Pero la expresión de Geese no era burlona.

—¿Por qué… tan repentinamente? —murmuró Billy.

—No tengo por costumbre involucrarme con subordinados —respondió Geese—. Pero esta noche eres mi invitado.

—No me refiero a eso… —Billy se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando para ganar tiempo, porque no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo—. Nunca antes mostró interés en… mí —se obligó a terminar.

Aquello hizo que Geese riera. Con sólo un paso, el empresario estuvo delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza.

—Es la segunda vez que quiero llevarte conmigo a South Town —señaló—. ¿Necesitas mayor evidencia de mi interés?

—G-Geese-sama…

Billy sintió que una extraña debilidad lo invadía. Geese había reaparecido súbitamente en su camino, _vivo_ , y ahora le ofrecía algo a lo que Billy había renunciado años atrás. _Tenerlo_. Aunque fuera sólo por esa noche.

Aquella situación era irreal, casi como un sueño.

Pero Billy sabía diferenciar los sueños, y definitivamente éste no era uno. Geese-sama en verdad estaba con él. No era un producto de su imaginación.

Billy extendió una mano y tímidamente la posó sobre el pecho de su ex jefe, mirando al empresario en todo momento para verificar que aquel gesto estaba permitido.

No solían tocarse, salvo para entrenar, y su tentativa caricia fue lenta e incómoda. Pero Geese lo permitió, y el empresario permaneció inmóvil mientras Billy se inclinaba hacia él, para probar rozar sus labios.

El beso no fue correspondido y Billy se apartó de inmediato. Geese lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Billy lleno de mortificación—. Pensé que se refería a… Discúlpeme.

Billy calló al sentir la mano de Geese en su mejilla. El desconcierto en el rostro de su ex jefe se había convertido en interés.

—No entendiste mal —dijo Geese—. Pero tenemos maneras distintas de ver las cosas.

—¿Eh?

—¿Es así como quieres hacerlo? —continuó Geese—. ¿Con “cariño”?

Billy tartamudeó algo y sintió un intenso calor en sus mejillas, como si en vez de ser un adulto de treinta y un años, fuera el mismo chiquillo desconfiado que Geese había llevado consigo más una década atrás.

—No suelo recibir esta clase de afecto —explicó Geese.

—Lo sé, no quise…

—Tendrás que mostrarme.

Billy parpadeó. Vio la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de Geese-sama y comprendió que el empresario estaba divirtiéndose a costa suya. Sintió una oleada de irritación, y el impulso de demostrarle a Geese-sama que experiencia no le faltaba. No era un muchacho inexperto al que podía incomodar a modo de entretenimiento…

No lo era, pero…

Geese rio y acarició su rostro sonrojado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Billy alzó una mano y la cerró en la muñeca de su antiguo jefe. Disfrutó de la caricia y la burla, resignado a la fascinación que le producía ese hombre que en ocasiones era exasperante. Una personalidad como la de Geese debería haberlo incitado a rebelarse… ¿por qué disfrutaba tanto obedeciéndolo?

Billy procuró mostrarse calmo, pero en realidad estaba cada vez más nervioso. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado. No se atrevía a moverse. Podría haberse quedado así como estaba, quieto, para no interrumpir esa caricia.

Pero Geese esperaba, y Billy probó buscar sus labios otra vez.

El beso fue lento y suave, y, en medio de su conmoción por estar besando a su jefe, el joven notó una leve incertidumbre de parte de Geese, una casi imperceptible inexperiencia al corresponderle.

Perplejo, Billy sintió una profunda ternura hacia él. Geese-sama podía gobernar una ciudad y controlar un poder increíble, pero los abrazos y los besos —esas simples muestras de afecto— parecían estar más allá de sus conocimientos.

Los pensamientos de Billy se interrumpieron cuando sintió que Geese introducía su mano libre bajo su camiseta, para hacer una caricia contra su piel.

* * *

Las luces de la habitación eran tenues. Solamente las pequeñas lámparas de los veladores estaban encendidas, y el dormitorio estaba sumido en una agradable penumbra.

Billy había perdido su chaqueta, camiseta y el bo en el trayecto desde la sala, y la camisa de Geese yacía de forma poco ceremoniosa a los pies de la cama, bajo los pantalones de ambos. Sin embargo, salvo por la impaciencia para deshacerse de esas prendas que se interponían entre ellos, Geese había dejado que fuera Billy quien llevara la iniciativa.

El joven lo había besado otra vez, con cautela, y no sólo en los labios. Billy se había quedado sorprendido, y dolido, al ver las nuevas cicatrices dejadas por la caída. Las había tocado con una mezcla de pesadumbre y reverencia, y luego las había besado una a una, con una lentitud intencional, como si esperara ser rechazado por su atrevimiento.

Geese no había dicho nada, solamente había seguido cada beso del joven con la mirada, acompañando los movimientos de Billy con caricias, sonriendo silencioso cuando Billy se estremecía con algo tan inofensivo como unos dedos pasando por su cabello.

A pesar de que llevaba años deseando aquello, Billy no se había abandonado a un febril arrebato que podría haber terminado en meros minutos. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero el joven parecía estar aplazando el placer de manera intencional.

Como si quisiera disfrutar de ese momento, hacerlo durar tanto como fuera posible.

Cuando el joven había dejado un rastro de besos sobre su vientre y había continuado bajando para tomarlo entre sus labios, Geese se había permitido una exhalación que no había notado que estaba conteniendo.

No había un indicio de inocencia en los gestos de Billy. Ningún trémulo titubeo en el roce húmedo de sus labios y su lengua.

Geese pasó sus dedos por entre los mechones rubios de joven y al cabo de unos segundos lo hizo interrumpirse, atrayéndolo hacia sí para esta vez ser él quien lo besara. Notó en Billy un sabor propio y a la vez desconocido, y le pareció que el joven sonreía debido a aquel comportamiento inesperado.

No le fue difícil descubrir qué le gustaba al joven, despacio, emulando la lentitud de sus caricias y besos. Billy disfrutaba no sólo del placer en sí, sino de la persona con la cual lo compartía. Al verlo en ese estado, Geese no se dio prisa, y cuando llegó el momento propicio, consumó un acto que había estado definido por el cariño imperecedero que Billy siempre había profesado hacia él.

* * *

Geese se abotonó la camisa mientras observaba a Billy, que estaba de pie vistiéndose del otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. El joven contemplaba la sala a través de las puertas entreabiertas; el árbol de navidad era visible desde ahí.

—Geese-sama, ¿por qué eligió esta fecha?

—Fue una coincidencia.

—Las coincidencias no existen cuando usted está involucrado.

Geese sonrió. Llevaba tiempo sin que alguien discutiera una respuesta suya de esa manera.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Que lo hice por sentimentalismo?

Billy rio y negó con la cabeza. Un momento después, debidamente vestido, el joven se le acercó.

—Bastaba una llamada y yo habría regresado a su lado de inmediato. No tenía por qué venir hasta aquí.

Geese contempló el rostro del joven que había sido su fiel guardaespaldas por más de una década. Billy se veía tranquilo, a pesar de que sus mejillas continuaban algo ruborizadas. Su cabello húmedo estaba ligeramente desordenado, y sus ojos celestes brillaban límpidos a la tenue luz de las lámparas. 

—Si yo no hubiera percibido su presencia esa noche, ¿me habría contactado?

Hubo una larga pausa.

—No lo sé —respondió Geese.

Una sombra de pesadumbre oscureció el rostro de Billy.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo dije antes.

Billy hizo un tenue sonido de impaciencia y Geese sonrió. Aún le era placentero molestar al joven y verlo disimular su irritación por respeto hacia él.

Despacio, Geese se puso de pie para quedar frente a Billy. Con el revés de sus dedos, acarició una de sus mejillas sonrojadas, y Billy se inclinó hacia ese contacto.

—Pero veo que no llevarte conmigo habría sido un error.

—Quiero estar a su lado —asintió Billy.

Geese pasó sus dedos por el cabello húmedo del joven, y acabó atrayéndolo hacia sí con suavidad. Los abrazos siempre le habían parecido un contacto innecesario y ajeno, carente de significado, pero era agradable sentir el calor de Billy contra su pecho, o la manera en que el joven lo estrechaba.

Esa vez no fue la excepción. Con naturalidad, Billy se apoyó contra él y Geese notó que podía corresponder al joven sin la rigidez e incomodidad de los abrazos anteriores.

—Me alegra tenerlo de vuelta, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy.

Geese no respondió, pero estrechó a Billy también, y sonrió para sí cuando el joven se aferró a él con más fuerza.

~ Fin ~

MiauNeko  
Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Billy TvT <3  
25 de diciembre de 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito originalmente el 12 de noviembre de 2019, y no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo público, pero la idea de darle a Billy un Geese-sama que no tiene experiencia con abrazos es demasiado adorable como para dejarla guardada en la computadora ^v^.  
> La traducción a inglés tomó un largo tiempo y por eso no pude publicar esto el 25 de diciembre como planeé originalmente u.u


End file.
